<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Dates With Marvin and Whizzer: A True Story by LocalRecyclingBin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022171">Three Dates With Marvin and Whizzer: A True Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalRecyclingBin/pseuds/LocalRecyclingBin'>LocalRecyclingBin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Act 2, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mentioned Jason (Falsettos), Nothing Hurts, Only elites know the actual song, Post-Song: The Baseball Game (Falsettos), double dating homosexuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalRecyclingBin/pseuds/LocalRecyclingBin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marvin saw Whizzer at Jason’s little league game, he knew he simply had to have Whizzer back in his life. Here’s a look at three dates our favourite gays went on as they made a newer and more loving relationship for themselves.</p>
<p>~~<br/>It's not too difficult right. All he has to do is go to the phone, ring the number he remembers all too well, ask Whizzer out (again) and get him to say yes. Easy. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Marvin grasps the receiver against his ear, the long bleeps echo throughout his brain, each long note only making the newly formed knot in his stomach grow tighter. 'Come on Whizzer just answer.' Marvin thought to himself. The bleeping continues. 'Surely he can't take this long.'. More bleeps. 'You know what, this was dumb Whizzer was probably just messing with me when he said I could call hi-' "Hello?" Whizzer's voice rang in his ears after what felt 4 hours of waiting. "Hello." was all Marvin could muster as a reply. "Marvin?" "Yeah.". The silence afterwards grew awkward, neither knowing what to say or well to do.</p><p>"It's been a while." Marvin finally said "Marvin, we saw eachother yesterday at Jason's game," Whizzer replied with a chuckle, "Damn you must be getting old if you already forgot tha-" "Shut up," Marvin said with an annoyed tone, though he didn't actually feel annoyed in the slightest "I was just wondering I can maybe.. see you again?" He added with slight hesitation. Whizzer didn't immediately reply. "Whizzer are you still there?" "Yeah I'm still living and breathing I just- I can't forget when it was bad." Whizzer stated quietly. And it was bad; Marvin would now easily admit that. The constant screaming matches and arguing were never a fun scene, but Marvin had changed. He was sure of it. He now accepted himself more than he had ever done. He wasn't the same quick to anger, self centered asshole he once was.</p><p>"Let me try to put it right." said Marvin. "When?" Whizzer asked. He didn't know what caused it but before Marvin could even think he plainly said "I'll pick you up in two hours.". So looks like he was going on a date with Whizzer tonight. </p><p>~~</p><p>Opening his wardrobe Marvin stared blankly at the clothes that hung there, trying to match some garments but obviously failing to do so successfully. Whizzer would sneer at all of them he could just see it. Surely there was something decent he could whip up right? There was no hope for Marvin so he went to the only other people he thought could help him: The Lesbians from Nextdoor.</p><p>"Not so dressy" Cordelia said looking at a button down she saw hanging<br/>
"Casual but not too casual?" Charlotte added taking a grey polo shirt out<br/>
"Honestly, we're glad you called us to help you with your outfit or this would have been a disaster!" Cordelia said with a light smile.<br/>
As Charlotte and Cordelia created an outfit for Marvin, he watched on and his apprehension and grew as time went on. "You know this was really stupid of me. I think I might just call Whizzer and cancel." Cordelia stopped and turned to Marvin before saying "No! This is your last chance for happiness!" "Just be nice Marvin." Charlotte added as both she and Cordelia presented their ensemble for Marvin.</p><p>~~</p><p>And so here Marvin and Whizzer were in the car, on the way to the Yankees game Whizzer simply just HAD to see. When Whizzer requested to go there he half expected Marvin to roll his eyes and take him somewhere else but instead he simply agreed and they were now on their way. 'Maybe things will turn out okay.' Whizzer thought to himself 'I'm glad he agreed to this. He better stay this agreeable cause he'll have to pay' he internally laughed 'But what he did to me, well I recall it like yesterday. But there's something new in this Marvin. Something that wasn't there before. And I like it.'</p><p>Marvin and Whizzer shortly arrived at the ballpark and as they took their seats Marvin tried (but failed) to hide a groan. "Are you sure this is where you wanna come?" he asked. "Yes. And it's not that bad really!" Whizzer replied although his focus appeared to be more on the game that was just beginning rather than Marvin himself. He watched on with a small smile as Whizzer and the many other supporters jeered at the game. 'I really did miss him didn't I,' Marvin thought 'After he left- wait no- after I kicked him out life was a bore and worse than sauerkraut.'. They both continued watching the game and at points discussing their thoughts on the umpire's decision. Between one of the innings Marvin told Whizzer "I want the underdog to win." Whizzer looked at him with a slightly creased brow "That's not our team." "Well then go other team!" Marvin exclaimed a little louder than what he expected. Whizzer just rolled his eyes playfully and went back to watching the game intently.</p><p>~~</p><p>If you were to ask Marvin that morning how he thought he would be ending that day he probably wouldn't say he would be with Whizzer. And he definitely wouldn't have expected to be in his car kissing him. Yet here they were, in the ballpark parking lot kissing like two hormonal teenagers. And Marvin was fine with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double dating homosexuals</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of course we'll come," Cordelia said happily into the telephone. "We'll see you soon." <br/>She looked over at Charlotte who lifted a slightly confused eyebrow. "It's Marvin and Whizzer. They want to us to go with them to the ballgame tonight. What you would call a double date!" Cordelia continued excitedly. "So I'm assuming their first date went well then." said Charlotte with a smile "Oh yes Marvin was telling me yesterday about it! He said it went so well they would try another," Cordelia replied "We should probably get ready, the game starts soon and traffic will definitely be a nightmare."</p><p>~~</p><p>The ballpark filled up with supporters as the start of the game drew nearer. Marvin and Whizzer were seated in one of the stands and were constantly on the lookout for their two lesbian friends. "You'd think they'd be here by now." Marvin was heard saying as the teams took the field "They'll be here soon don't worry." Whizzer replied, he then eyed the stall not to far behind him "Want a hotdog?" he offered "Sure." Marvin said beginning to get up "You're paying." Whizzer added with a smirk. Marvin just rolled his eyes brightly and walked over to the waning line by the hotdog stand. If this were two years ago there was no doubt that Marvin would have put up an argument or would have told Whizzer to bugger off but this wasn't two years ago and by now Marvin learnt that it was no big deal.</p><p>The first batter was just stepping up to the plate when Whizzer heard a familiar voice saying "Hey sorry we're late but we made it!". He looked to the direction of the voice and saw that Charlotte and Cordelia had finally arrived. "Took you guys a while, the game's just about to start." As if on cue he heard the umpire boom "Playball!".<br/>The lesbians took their seats next to Whizzer and began small conversation while still watching the game closely. It wasn't long before Marvin returned, greeting both Charlotte and Cordelia and giving Whizzer his hotdog.</p><p>The game advanced and the four continued to talk about the game, Cordelia's catering business, Charlotte's busy days at the hospital, Whizzer's photography and (obviously) their son Jason. Every so often a conversation would be interrupted by an outburst by one of the lesbians directed at the umpire who made a decision they didn't particularly agree with ("His foot was CLEARLY on the base!).</p><p>'It's great to be back with these folks.'. Whizzer thought to himself. He really did miss a lot in the two years he spent away from the family and being with Marvin, Charlotte and Cordelia made him feel more at home than he had ever been before. It felt right. He looked at Charlotte as she scanned the field keenly and remembered how much he missed her witty remarks and obscure knowledge on the most random of subjects. He looked at Cordelia who was also watching the game closely but also in the middle of conversation with Marvin about probably Bar Mitzvah cuisine and recalled how in those two years he missed out on taste testing the food she made which he didn't even hate that much. Not to mention her adorable laugh that seemed to be just too contagious. And finally he looked at Marvin, who didn't appear at all interested in the game but was talking avidly to Cordelia about the food he wants to have at Jason's Bar Mitzvah. Admittedly Whizzer missed more than he would like to say about Marvin. From his slightly goofy smile to his untamable messy hair to his horrendous dad jokes to his hideous sense of style, Whizzer missed it all and he could not be happier to have it all back.</p><p>"This is just like old times." Charlotte was heard saying at one point of the game. "Old times?!" Whizzer said drastically, "We're not 70 Charlotte!". They all laughed "It's just nice to double dating homosexuals once again!" Charlotte added. "Imagine what we actually will be doing at 70 though!" said Cordelia thoughtfully. "Maybe by then all of Whizzer's hair will be gone!" chuckled Marvin "My hair will still be flawless by the ripe age of 85 thank you very much." Whizzer stated with mock seriousness. And they all continued joking and giggling like 6th graders for the remaining duration of the game.</p><p>They would have to do this again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm not really sure how I'll do the next one because if you know the song its sort of set after they do *it* and it's rather short so if anyone has ideas be sure to comment them! Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based off the song (with the same title) and let me just say it is an absolute BOP. Tell me what you thought, I'm not a good writer and this is my first fan fic for this fandom. Also I am not American and am a softball player not a baseball player so forgive me for any terms I got incorrect. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>